


you are mine at last

by brujadelmar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Jongin/Moonkyu, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Sex Talk, Single Parents, wenseul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujadelmar/pseuds/brujadelmar
Summary: Kyungsoo wasn't open to change. Maybe a lost baby can change that.





	you are mine at last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Earthfirelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthfirelove/gifts).
  * A translation of [xodó pra mim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296781) by [bruxadomar (brujadelmar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujadelmar/pseuds/bruxadomar). 

> possible tw: lost kid at the market, implied homophobia, slurs.

Kyungsoo did not hear the child's cry. Kyungsoo was deeply interested in the price of wasabi. He needed wasabi as a paste, not powder, and he was calculating in his “very Capricorn way of being” (BYUN, 2015); he thought about the discrepancy between the values, the process that was worth so much in one than the other, and why, why would someone charge such a high price for this food that until now he did not consider a luxury item?

Something tugged his pants.

“Pa… pa…”

Kyungsoo looked down expectantly - his mind was still focused on the wasabi - and so it took a long moment to correctly process what was happening. A child… no, a baby, maybe a year or two, bundled up and in the smallest sneakers he had ever seen, looking at him. The child had huge cheeks, big bright eyes, and prominent little ears.

“… Hello,” Kyungsoo mumbled without understanding. The child did not seem happy to see Kyungsoo and his expression betrayed that they would cry at any moment. Kyungsoo panicked.

"Papa," the child whimpered, rubbing his little hands on his face. "Papa!"

Everyone around was watching; Kyungsoo, in a desperate act, bent down, took the child and carried them. This gave him a few seconds when the baby was too surprised to scream. Up close, Kyungsoo noticed that the child was wearing a Beatles shirt under the large coat they were wearing and their hair was a little wavy.

"What's your name?" Kyungsoo asked.

The child did not respond as he would like.

"Papa," they asked, half tearfully.

Well, Kyungsoo thought, extreme measures must be taken in limit situations. He was not the best person with children, had no fatherly sense, but knew how to deal with unpredictable circumstances. Not remembering any children's music (vague memories of Jongin humming something around twenty children while Soojung drank a glass of wine and seemed to want to throw himself from the nearest window), came to mind a group of children singing: Jackson Five.

“A, b, c…” Kyungsoo started singing. “Is easy as one, two, three…”

The child blinked a few times, surprised again. Kyungsoo sang the song at a slow pace until it became serious and agitated, just to see if it worked.

It worked. They smiled. He ... probably was a boy, but wrapped up like that, who knew.

"Tony," someone shouted. “Tony! Has anyone seen a baby walking around? ”

"Me," Kyungsoo reacted immediately and started rocking the kid as if making up for the lack of music. The child made a happy and loud sound; Kyungsoo didn't know whether from the stranger's voice or the weird dance he was doing. In the midst of two gentlemen buying rice, Kyungsoo saw only one arm and, as a great birth metaphor where the gentlemen were the vaginal lips, the stranger came out in the middle with some effort and a reddened face.

He looked at Kyungsoo and at that moment, Kyungsoo realized that he was carrying an unknown child.

"God," he said. "I'm sorry-"

“Tony!” The stranger finally made it past the gentlemen, and when he stood straight, cast a shadow over Kyungsoo - vertically and horizontally - and stretched the longest arms Kyungsoo had ever seen in his life, holding the child.

The baby agreed to go into his arms immediately. Kyungsoo stood still, unsure of what had happened. The man in front of him kissed the child countless times on the cheek and hugged them and that's how Kyungsoo noticed that they had the same big ears and eyes.

"I'm sorry," Kyungsoo repeated, bowing more than once in respect. “He was alone and crying, I just wanted to calm him down…”

The man blinked, as only now had he realized that Kyungsoo was there.

"Ah…" He blushed. "Thank you very much. Tony usually runs away from the cart when I'm not looking. ”

He pointed with his chin at the cart that was several feet away but easily visible, as it contained so many things that it formed a triangle at the top. Now Kyungsoo knew who had wrapped the child.

"Are you responsible for him?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Yes," the man said. “I know I don't look responsible right now…”

Kyungsoo noticed that he had said the wrong thing - or maybe the wrong tone, who knows. He stared at the man (looking humbly up) and became silent. The man was like the child, but it was hard to ignore that he was… quite attractive. He was wearing a short-sleeved shirt that was a smaller number than recommended, his hair was bright red and he was wearing lip tint, for sure. Kyungsoo could not usually express himself well in front of handsome men who were very close to a ten when Kyungsoo himself was a five – on good days. His only way to deal with shyness was to speak rudely and get serious, which occasionally (always) pushed the guys away. Or maybe it was his usual way, “a very discreet gay, I wouldn't even say,” (BYUN, 2013).

"I didn't mean that," Kyungsoo tried, swallowing hard. "I just need to know if I let you go with him, I don't know if you're really the person who is responsible for him."

The man made an 'o' with his mouth, his eyes widening adorably.

"I'm his father," he said, squeezing the child. “I can show you my id…”

He didn't have to. They were really alike. However, Kyungsoo didn't know when he was going to have the opportunity to talk to such a handsome guy and he was just enjoying every second. The man juggled the cards out of his purse.

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo read. "It’s the boy's name really Tony?"

"Yeah," Chanyeol said proudly. "From Tony Stark."

Kyungsoo stared at him for long seconds.

"Did you name the child because of Iron Man?"

Chanyeol was still a little red, disconcerted.

"Well, his mothers agreed ..." he murmured. "Yes…"

"Mothers?" Kyungsoo frowned. It all sounded like a trick question.

"It's a very long story," Chanyeol sighed. “Well, I can explain it to you. I can buy you some coffee for taking care of Tony. He hardly stays quiet with strangers… ”

Kyungsoo didn't answer right away. He waited for a bucket of pig blood to fall on his head, just as Carrie did when she was prom queen.

"Fine," he said when he found it safe to do so.

"What's your name?" Chanyeol asked. Tony extended his little hand towards Kyungsoo, as if he wanted to go in that direction.

"Kyungsoo," he said. "I can carry him for now."

.

Kyungsoo was twenty-seven years old.

He was a fairly ordinary person. He usually went to the office, where he spent eight hours sitting on a chair, and cooked and cleaned at night. He lived with his best friend, Baekhyun, who was a pianist that had a completely different routine, sleeping every morning and working at night. There was nothing special about his life, in his opinion. He enjoyed working, cooking, and staying home with the dogs. Kyungsoo was not attracted to nightclubs, parties, drugs or alternative experiences. He was probably a bore to most people. Occasionally, he would sing in a bar when Baekhyun dragged him along. He didn't date, because he didn't have much time or patience to do so. Once in a while, he had a brief relationship or something more casual, which always surprised people who knew him, since he seemed to be “a very serious man” (KIM, 2014). Kyungsoo was not meant to impress anyone, ever, and perhaps that was why they found him very simple, with his monochrome clothes and no adornment, but he would rather be the way he was than lie.

He didn't know how he had ended up, in the middle of Friday night, in a cafe with a child on his lap and a guy (hot and tattooed now that Kyungsoo could see his arms clearly) trying to feed the child an apple baby food.

"It's delicious, Tony," Chanyeol said, making sounds with his mouth. "Just like Mom Wendy cooks!"

Tony ate a little and didn't look enthusiastic; he drank more of his orange juice, which Kyungsoo helped to give him, despite the baby being able to hold the glass.

Once they were able to feed Tony, Chanyeol put him in the (avengers) stroller and pulled out a teddy bear and a blanket from a huge bag he carried to make the baby more comfortable. Tony was slowly falling asleep, but didn't complain. Chanyeol waited until he slept before ordering coffee.

"Sorry, really sorry," he told Kyungsoo. "And thank you very much."

"No problem," Kyungsoo said, but didn't think to look at his cell phone, where Baekhyun would probably be screaming for food.

"Two slices of pie for us," he pushed Kyungsoo's wallet away from the counter. “No, I pay. It’s on me, really."

Kyungsoo sat at the table and waited patiently and, as a reward for his patience, stared discreetly at Chanyeol until he returned.

"Ah, I think I have to explain, right?" Chanyeol laughed, rubbing his neck. “Well, this is my son, Tony. He has my last name, but in practice, he's just my biological son. This is the first time I'm with him… alone. And he's one year and four months old. ”

"Ah," Kyungsoo stammered empathically.

“My friends… well, they're a couple, but Seungwan is probably my best friend. They married and wanted to have a child, but they wanted the biological father to be present and also, you know. If he has a problem or illness in the future…” Chanyeol looked at the child, worried. “So I was the donor… of…”,

He coughed loudly.

"I get it," Kyungsoo said.

“Well, usually they or the family take care of him,” Chanyeol continued, “but Seungwan's father is very sick and they live in Canada, she traveled there and Seulgi ended up going along. Seulgi's family is also taking care of a sick relative and my band's tour ended recently, I'm on 'vacation' between jobs, so I offered to take care of him, but I think… I think it's being more complicated than I thought."

"It's not easy to take care of a child," Kyungsoo agreed. "Do not worry. I'm not blaming you for what happened. ”

"My heart almost left my body," Chanyeol held the cart. “I thought it was nice to have a child when they proposed, but after Tony was born, I realized it's a big responsibility. I wasn't ready… and I love him so much, I try to be as close as I can. ”

"Are you a musician?" Kyungsoo asked.

“Yes, drummer. Sometimes I compose too. I make more money from songwriting,” he added. “But it makes my life… messy. I spend two, three months traveling on tour when I'm hired, too… so I can't be a very present parent. ”

"You don't need to explain yourself to me," Kyungsoo said. "Really."

Chanyeol smiled and it was like a direct punch to Kyungsoo's chin; he had a dimple on one side of his face.

"I'm a bit embarrassed," he confessed. “My friends are great moms and I'm a mess.”

Kyungsoo didn't know what to say and an uncomfortable silence arose. Kyungsoo thought of Baekhyun ordering pizza and justifying his extra pounds on his absence.

"Sorry to keep you here," Chanyeol said. “I… I must be disturbing your night, but—”

"No, it's not," Kyungsoo smiled. “I would just cook and sleep. I work during the day."

"Oh, good," Chanyeol jumped to take the tray with what they had ordered. Kyungsoo helped him set (awkwardly) on the table; It was the closest he got to Chanyeol and he smelled like women’s perfume.

"And what you work with?" Chanyeol asked before placing a huge piece of cake on the ball.

"I'm a lawyer," Kyungsoo said, a little embarrassed. “I work in a consulting company.”

A bore, he recited to himself. Chanyeol, however, was impressed… and a little nervous, almost choking on the cake.

"Arnnh… and you… have no children, I suppose…" his eyes were on Kyungsoo's hands. No rings.

"No," Kyungsoo said dryly. "I don't want to."

"Ah, it's just that Tony is well ... it's hard to calm him down," he explained. “I thought you had experience with children.”

Kyungsoo shook his head and chewed in silence. Chanyeol took his cell phone out of his pocket and showed the picture of the baby's mothers, a nice young couple, and told about the adventures so they could have a baby and be seen as a “real” couple.

"From time to time I have to go to some events, you know," Chanyeol said, chewing. “It's not worth exposing yourself every time. I get worried about the girls…”

"I can imagine," Kyungsoo said, already alert, checking the clock. “I think it's late. Want me to walk you home?”

Chanyeol stopped eating, his mouth half-open showing a piece of cake. Kyungsoo still found him strangely attractive.

"It would be nice," he said; the pointed ears were red. “But I live… a little far from here. If you mean… to the car… I'd appreciate it very much. ”

They finished the meal and Chanyeol let Kyungsoo push the cart; the poor father carried more than ten bags, in addition to the baby's bag, and refused to share the weight.

"I can take you home," Chanyeol offered, trying not to hit anyone along the way.

"I live almost next door," Kyungsoo said. "It's not even a ten minute walk."

"Still," Chanyeol said, seriously. "I'll take you there. I don't even know how to thank you, really.”

Kyungsoo changed the subject,

“How long will you stay with Tony? Oh, I can't get used to the name. ”

"Two weeks," Chanyeol said, laughing. “I said I was only going to give him back after Valentine's Day. The girls deserve at least this day without a child crying in their ears. If I can survive until there, of course. ”

"That's ... nice of you," Kyungsoo said, trying not to stare too much. People said he was scary like that. Chanyeol thanked him and stopped by a square black car, throwing some bags on the floor to get the keys. Kyungsoo preferred not to look at the clumsy way he put his groceries in the car anyway. To put Tony in the car seat, however, seemed to be in a life-and-death operation - and yet, the baby woke up.

"Sorry," he asked, rocking the baby. “Dad is a donkey. Forgive me."

The baby was confused and sleepy, but seemed to recognize Kyungsoo, making a noise and pointing in his direction.

"Hello," Kyungsoo smiled.

"Say hello to Uncle Kyungsoo," Chanyeol said, giving his son a loud kiss on the cheek. "Hello, Uncle Kyungsoo!"

"Owa, unqui Cunshoo," the baby repeated, a little shy. The Kyungsoo’s instantly increased in size. Nothing on his night was bad after that. The child fell asleep quickly after sitting and Chanyeol smiled silly. His car was full of hangers and bags, Kyungsoo sat down and carefully fastened his belt.

"It's really near," he warned.

"Fine, just tell me where to stop," Chanyeol started the car and started driving. "What were you doing when you found Tony?"

“Buying wasabi. I was going to cook for my friend who lives with me, ” Kyungsoo explained. “But he must have already ordered pizza and gone to work. He is also a musician and plays in restaurants. ”

"Ah," Chanyeol deflated like a balloon at the end of the party. "I'm sorry again. I can bring you food. My family has a restaurant… I can take you two to eat there. ”

"No need," Kyungsoo said immediately.

"Look, Tony liked you and he's not the most sociable child in the world," Chanyeol sighed. “I'm staying with him these days and if it's not much, maybe I can get you — can you see him? I pay for all the food and the commute, really. My family's restaurant is super cool, it's always crowded and everyone who goes there— ”

"It's here," Kyungsoo pointed out. "You can pull over."

"Ah yes," Chanyeol obeyed. Kyungsoo took off his belt and realized he didn't want to get down. Chanyeol looked at him and his eyes sparkled like an animation.

"I'll give you my number," Kyungsoo said. “You can call me whenever you want…”

The dimple appeared again. Chanyeol was pleased to pick his cell phone and enter the phone number enthusiastically.

"See you," he grinned.

“See ya,” Kyungsoo slammed the car door and watched until he was out of sight. It was a little cold, a little late and completely out of what he expected for a Friday night, but… it was worth it.

He climbed the stairs with a smile on his face and a warm heart.

.

Baekhyun only woke up after 4 pm; Kyungsoo wasn’t home when he arrived. He left his room with a giant shirt, puffy eyes and pouting.

"Where were you yesterday?"

"Good morning," Kyungsoo said, showing the croissant he had made. "Here."

It was an attempt to trick his best friend and it worked for the three minutes it took him to eat (with audible chews) the croissant and the cream. The juice was consumed in less than a minute and only the immovable pout was left.

"Before you complain," Kyungsoo began, "I was helping a stranger who almost lost sight of his son."

Baekhyun frowned. Kyungsoo didn't lie.

"And… did it take all night?"

"Some hours."

"Hmmm," Baekhyun stirred the empty glass. “How interesting. Long enough… was this stranger a strangely attractive guy who made your asshole wet?”

He was good with words and unfortunately, also very intuitive.

"Maybe," Kyungsoo defended himself. "The child was cute."

"Did you get his number?" Baekhyun raised an eyebrow.

"I gave mine," he sighed, defeated.

Baekhyun shrugged and got up from the table, leaving the dishes dirty.

"Well, see if you grab ya man," he scratched his ass inside his underwear. “Jongdae is going to make the tragic night of the unlucky on Valentine's Day and you don't want to be there for another year, right?”

No, nobody wanted to be. Jongdae sat in a chair and sang the most painful songs on the planet - even Kyungsoo, who though he had never had an actual long relationship and consequently an ugly ending, also was an incomparable fan of his friend, cried a little on that occasion. But it was the least humiliating option for Valentine's Day, since Jongdae was known to be generous and bought liquor to get a small nation drunk. Kyungsoo avoided running away, but Jongdae was his weak point and he couldn't say no to his less troublesome (and sweetest) friend.

"You’re going?"

"What choice do I have," Baekhyun sighed. “I have to support him and I don't have a relationship to call my… Jongin escaped this year.”

Jongin, after several terms that would shock Taylor Swift, decided to take on a serious relationship with his childhood friend Moonkyu, which didn't shock Kyungsoo and his gaydar. He had been questioning Jongin for years about this 'friendship'. Jongdae had won a bracelet written 'the last straight' the day after the announcement.

"Minseok escaped too," Kyungsoo said. Enlisting seemed like a wise choice if you can only get straight crushes. Or not.

“So there will only be his four thousand lesbian friends,” Baekhyun stretched. “And maybe some pretty single humans, if possible… I have hope. So many beautiful people in the world and I am single.”

"You're single by choice," Kyungsoo complained.

"Shut up," he said. “I have to rehearse a little, so if you want silence…”

Kyungsoo chose to read a book while listening to him playing the piano. Their apartment wasn't very big so he would have to leave home if he wanted 'peace', but he felt calmer when listening to music. Baekhyun sang sometimes, and his voice was warm, soft…

It was almost dawn when Kyungsoo received the message.

**Unknown Number_:_** _ This is Chanyeol (and Tony! He said hello, Uncle Kyungsoo!) !!!!!!!!! We're going to the restaurant tomorrow, about six o'clock. Would you like to go with us? You can bring your friend !!! Or friends! But not many, I can only book five chairs heheh I hope you answer !!!!!_

Kyungsoo: _Hello, Chanyeol. I would like to go, but my friend will not be able to, due to his work. Thank you for your invitation. Where can I meet you?_

**Chanyeollieee_:_** _ aaaaaahh I remember your home address heheheh .... I'll catch you tomorrow !!! I'm looking forward_

**Chanyeollieee:** _I mean ... I pick you !!!!!!!!!!!! I wrote without reading ..._

**Chanyeollieee**: <3

.

Kyungsoo lost count of how much time he spent reading and rereading the messages. He could barely review the papers at work. He checked his wardrobe, put some clothing options on the bed and analyzed them. Black pants, black shirt, black sneakers or black pants, black shirt and black sneakers, but tidier?

“You look like you listened to Evanescence in high school,” (KIM, 2014).

He preferred the more casual clothes; He shaved, put on perfume and sat down to wait. Chanyeol took forty minutes. Kyungsoo was already halfway through the movie he had put on his cell phone, wondering if maybe he had been wrong about the time. The black car pulled up in front of the building and managed to open the door by itself. Kyungsoo got in the car and found Tony very agitated in the back seat.

"Hello," Kyungsoo smiled, waving at him.

"Sorry for the delay," Chanyeol said. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt and for a moment Kyungsoo forgot to put on his belt. “Someone decided to do the number two just as we were leaving…”

Kyungsoo woke up from his vivid dream of shapely arms driving.

"You?"

Chanyeol laughed out loud, a warm, uncontrolled laugh.

“It could be, but I would be faster. Dad is no good at changing diapers. ”

Tony made a noise and Kyungsoo watched him through the mirror.

“He's agitated…”

“He likes my mother very much. She has a dog he loves. When I say we're going to visit Grandma Park, he looks like this… so excited that he pooped on his pants.”

Kyungsoo smiled and was happy like that, effortlessly, just standing next to Chanyeol and Tony in the car. Chanyeol shared how his children's music night went and asked about Baekhyun; Kyungsoo explained that his friend was not upset by the unexpected absence, but did not say that he didn’t told Baekhyun about the restaurant. Baekhyun would be sad to hear that he would miss free food. Kyungsoo helped to take Tony out of the car seat and carried him to the seat; he was agitated, making noises and moving his arms.

“Calm down,” Chanyeol laughed, climbing the stairs and looking back; he was wearing a white band shirt and skinny black pants, which made the baby's purse not fitting. Kyungsoo was controlling himself, but as soon as he got away from them, he needed a minute to absorb how handsome Chanyeol was.

Chanyeol's mother greeted them kindly, taking Tony in the blink of an eye. The reserved table was a little hidden, and Kyungsoo realized it was for the family only, as it had pictures on the walls and a fixed number of chairs, plates, and cutlery.

"Me, my mother, my father, my sister," he said, pulling up the chair. "There's a chair for Tony now, even though he can't eat with a knife and fork."

"What does your mother think of this?" Kyungsoo was waiting for him to sit down. "Your son."

“At first, she was against it, but then Tony was born and she fell in love… they love each other very much,” Chanyeol said, all silly, but then frowned. “… Won't you sit down?”

Kyungsoo looked at the chair he was holding and understood: Chanyeol had pulled the chair for Kyungsoo to sit down.

"Oh yes," he sat down, a little embarrassed. “Of course."

Chanyeol sat on the other side and smiled. His hair was brushed back and he wore a large shiny watch on his wrist. Kyungsoo swallowed hard when he realized they were accidentally on a date; Chanyeol seemed to notice, and it became a snowball that made the first ten minutes awkwardly silent.

Kyungsoo pointed to a photo.

“The… cherry trees… in japan?”

"Yes," Chanyeol said enthusiastically. “I went with my sister and my mother. It's one of my favorite places!”

"I always wanted to visit," Kyungsoo said shyly. He never traveled; he was always stuck at work. “It looks beautiful…”

"It's beautiful," Chanyeol shook his head, nodding. “It was a gift for my mother. I hope I can take Tony one day when the girls allow me to... You can go too if you want…”

Kyungsoo was still embarrassed. Chanyeol was so warm and open and Kyungsoo couldn't let go of it right away. He took the menu, agreed and pretended to read. They ordered spaghetti and Kyungsoo calmed down when Chanyeol's mother returned with Tony, even for just a few seconds. Eating with Chanyeol in that place was remembering that he had never had this before.

"He seems to like your mother very much," Kyungsoo commented, watching Tony run after Grandma and the dog.

"She spoils him so much," Chanyeol shook his head, smiling. “But that makes me very happy. I didn't expect that having a child would be so important to me… made me want other things that I didn't think that were my style… ”

He looked at Kyungsoo absently and was clearly embarrassed.

"Well, what are you going to drink?" He asked quickly and Kyungsoo smiled.

"Tea."

It was a nice night. Chanyeol told funny anecdotes and Kyungsoo gradually became more comfortable sharing some things. The food was good and Kyungsoo got a bowl full of leftovers, which Baekhyun would be satisfied with. When Chanyeol held Tony and the child leaned on his shoulder to sleep, Kyungsoo felt a mix of affection and envy. They went outside the restaurant and the night was quiet on the streets.

"Thanks for coming," Chanyeol said.

"No problem ..." Kyungsoo said. “I was expecting to hear an_ Uncle Kyungsoo_…”

Chanyeol smiled at the child sleeping on his shoulder.

"He drew a picture of you," he confessed. "So, I think he was a little embarrassed today about calling you Uncle Kyungsoo."

“A drawing of me?” Kyungsoo's eyes widened.

"He's an artist," Chanyeol said, all proud. “Two balls and one stroke… defined you perfectly, in my opinion.”

"Sounds like a description of a penis," Kyungsoo blurted out. Chanyeol stared at him for a second and burst out laughing, controlling his tone to not to wake his son. Kyungsoo laughed too, softly.

"I hadn't thought about that," Chanyeol opened the car and put the baby in the car seat. Kyungsoo helped him and then they came in and put on the belt, all very slowly; Kyungsoo didn't want to leave, and, oddly, Chanyeol wasn't in a hurry.

“The food there is very good,” Kyungsoo praised.

"Yeah, I was a chubby kid because of my parents," Chanyeol smiled, turning the wheel. Kyungsoo avoided looking at his arms. "I know you work all week but are you free next weekend?"

"Yes," Kyungsoo said (too fast).

"I was thinking about taking Tony to the beach," Chanyeol said, already smiling. “There's a beach house that I go to when I want to compose and I booked it to go this week. I think this way he will miss his mothers less.”

"That's cool," Kyungsoo said. "Do you need help…?"

"No," he shook his head, laughing. “My friends will definitely show up there, they won't leave me alone… I was wondering if you didn't want to go. You're pretty pale, a little sun wouldn't hurt. ”

Kyungsoo had never thought of himself as pale - but due to his routine, he was likely to be. He stared at his hands worriedly.

"I didn't say it as a bad thing," Chanyeol said loudly and slowly lowered his voice. “You're fine the way you are… well, do you want to go? Sorry…”

"I don't know," Kyungsoo said, seriously. “It's been a long time since I traveled or took a vacation.”

"I guess. How much time?"

"Seven years, I think," he counted on his fingers. Chanyeol nearly crashed the car, so frightened. Tony made a strange noise as he shifted in his seat.

"Yeah... you definitely need a weekend without work," Chanyeol laughed. “I can give you the address. I'll go as soon as I can buy everything to accommodate Your Majesty Anthony… ”

Kyungsoo didn't think much about it at the moment - maybe for a second when he got out of the car and Chanyeol said 'see you' smiling - not even the next day as he was solving problems at work and dealing with life (Baekhyun left the kitchen dirty; his brother called and left no message; apparently tv cable was charging more than he owed; did he pay the electricity bill?; there was a kitchen knife he wanted but didn't have time to buy) to think of the beach house, strong arms and cute babies.

Until, when returning from work, he found Chanyeol's car parked in front of the building. Kyungsoo wasn't very good with car names, but that square style was exactly the same. He walked to the window and tapped the glass politely.

It was really Chanyeol; He opened the window, smiled, and it didn't even look like the street was dimly lit. Kyungsoo forgot all the problems of his day, thus suddenly. He smiled too.

"Hello… I know I look kinda creep," Chanyeol said, fidgeting. "But I just came to deliver one thing."

"Fine," Kyungsoo swallowed.

"You really work in a suit and tie," Chanyeol said but wasn't looking at Kyungsoo. "I should know."

"It's uncomfortable, but at least I don't need to think about what to wear," Kyungsoo said since he didn't know if Chanyeol thought that it was good or bad.

"Here," Chanyeol held out a half-wrinkled paper. "Gift."

Kyungsoo took the paper and curiously placed it under the dim streetlight. It was quite abstract and he could not decipher the enigma without help.

"What is it?"

"You," he winked. “Tony's greatest work so far, since he didn't have the model in mind when he drew. Of course… the design doesn't live up to its beauty, but he's a beginner.”

Kyungsoo didn't know how to react and, as always, receiving a great deal of affection and love, ended up playing a statue - not so good at showing his feelings.

"Thank you," he said emphatically, bowing several times. "I'm really grateful."

Chanyeol smiled and he smiled back. Anything else seemed distant…

"You…" Kyungsoo coughed. “Did you get what you needed?”

"Yeah, it was pretty quick," Chanyeol pointed to the back of the car that was occupied by bags of varying size. “I just didn't travel today because I had a job interview, something a little unexpected… but good. I left Tony with my sister and her husband.”

"Ah, I'm happy," Kyungsoo said, awkwardly. "I hope everything went well."

"Me too," he laughed and just then Kyungsoo realized he was wearing a formal shirt. Maybe the lack of visibility was a good thing, Kyungsoo didn't want to be more ashamed than he was, drooling over the poor man.

Kyungsoo heard a shout from the building and life had already given him the ability to recognize all 50 (hungry) shades of Byun Baekhyun.

"My friend is having a starving crisis," Kyungsoo said. "I need to go."

"Fine, I don't want to disturb you," Chanyeol said. "It was good… seeing you."

"It was good to see you," Kyungsoo repeated in a weaker tone. Something was bothering him, almost hurting. He wanted Chanyeol to stay. He wanted to go with him.

But instead, he watched Chanyeol drive away, turned around and climbed the stairs.

.

He nailed the drawing to his desk, hanging between the week's checklist and the shopping list. Whenever he wanted to kill a co-worker or just jump out of the window, he would sit in his sacred chair and stare at the paper. Sometimes, in the middle of checking the lists, he would look fondly at the features, already hearing sea noises. Kyungsoo, who rarely dreamed of routine breaks, was looking forward to the weekend.

He requested time off Friday for the first time in his entire working life. He returned home early, woke Baekhyun up and dragged him to a market. They bought swimsuits, a sandal and more sunscreen, packed everything carefully, and called Chanyeol.

His heart made a strange turn in his chest when he answered.

“Are you really coming?” Chanyeol didn't seem to believe it.

"Yes," Kyungsoo smiled at no one but himself. "Need me to bring something to you?"

"No," Chanyeol said enthusiastically. “Come on. Just come.”

Kyungsoo endured the long hours on the bus watching movies and thinking of those words.

.

.

He wasn’t made for such environments, that was clear. Near to the people with hats, bright glasses, colorful clothes, and children, Kyungsoo looked like an undercover agent. He didn't like the sandals or the open clothes, but it was the dressing code, apparently.

"Park Chanyeol," he told the receptionist. “Cabin 61.”

"And what would be your name?" The man asked, smiling, just as he should ask all the customers, but still, Kyungsoo felt exposed and confused.

"Do Kyungsoo," he said clearly, but something nervous rose in his chest, clutching his throat. He felt like an idiot, completely clueless, taking a bus to see a guy he barely knew. He imagined himself freezing alongside the friendly and interesting friends Chanyeol should have; He glanced at his reflection in the mirror behind the desk and received a flood of memories from people startled by his stare, his clothes, and his introversion. He felt even more stupid, more insignificant beside Chanyeol, as he usually did every day. This time, not even his friends were there to save him from the intrusive thoughts of self-deprecation. He was alone. What was he think—

"Kyungsoo," Chanyeol shouted. He was entering through a side door. Kyungsoo whirled around at the sight of him as if Chanyeol was the north of his compass. “It's no use calling, boy. We're all down here in the pool.”

Kyungsoo tried to say a word, but nothing came out. He was unprepared for many things, the biggest one would surely be Chanyeol shirtless and completely wet. He was barefoot too and standing in front of the rug, not to get in completely. Kyungsoo walked to him, carrying his suitcase.

"Had a nice trip?" Chanyeol smiled.

"Yes," Kyungsoo lied.

"Wait a minute with us at the pool," Chanyeol pointed out. "When I'm dry, I can take you upstairs."

Kyungsoo nodded and followed him. Chanyeol would point out places and tell things, say times and functions, explain. Kyungsoo could only think how warm and comfortable he sounded, as his favorite pie, bossa nova, sleeping in thick blankets…

"I'll introduce you to my friends," he warned. "They're very playful ... don't take them seriously, please."

Kyungsoo looked at the pool, which was very similar in shape to the BB-8 if it were giant… and a pool, to the orange shades and the white chairs. There was only one girl sitting, reading a magazine. For a horrible moment, Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol and wondered: what if he is straight?

"This is one of my friends who is also friends with Tony's moms," Chanyeol pointed at her. The girl lifted her sunglasses and put them on her head. She had light, short hair, a round, childlike face; she should be much younger than them.

"Hello," she smiled. "Ah, you must be the famous Kyungsoo."

He greeted her, a little disconcerted from talking to a girl in a bikini only.

"Nice to meet you…"

"My name is Yerim," she said and pointed to the pool. "That’s Sehun."

Kyungsoo looked over the edge where a tall man was holding a child — Tony. He looked at Kyungsoo and seemed to be saying something very sarcastic in his head.

"He's not as scary as he looks," Chanyeol said. "It's the eyebrows."

"Hello, Kyungsoo," Sehun said quietly, carrying the baby in his arms. Tony looked adorable with a giraffe buoy around his waist and two others around his arms. The poor boy looked like a ghost because of so much sunscreen on his face, not surprising Kyungsoo, who, despite the short time around them, already knew Chanyeol's exaggerated tendencies.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Kyungsoo said politely. "You… I think Chanyeol mentioned you…"

"He is my best friend," Chanyeol explained. “He works with me, well… we do almost everything together. Sehun and Yerim are Tony's godparents for some inexplicable reason… since they are two kids too…”

“The adult spoke,” Yerim lowered his glasses and read again. “You lost the kid in the supermarket and you think you have a right to speak.”

Sehun seemed to be completely uninterested in any discussion.

"You're really handsome," he told Kyungsoo seriously. "I understand why Tony was so quick to jump to your arms."

Kyungsoo was speechless (especially hearing that from a guy who looked like a model).

"Stop, Sehun," Yerim laughed. “Don't worry, Kyungsoo. He just likes ugly middle-aged guys.”

“Sehun…” Chanyeol threatened, narrowing his eyes.

"Just praising," Sehun shrugged, joking with Tony. "Only you can compliment him?"

Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol unconsciously. Chanyeol was a little red, probably because he was out of the umbrella, under the sun. Kyungsoo bent down to take a look at the child.

"Hello Tony," he grinned.

"Inguisu," Tony laughed, but then buried his face in Sehun's neck.

"He's still shy," Chanyeol warned. “Give him some time. He was very excited about you coming.”

"Just him?" Yerim asked casually, turning the page of the magazine.

Chanyeol sighed loudly, gripping Kyungsoo's arm, who tried to pretend that this was the most natural thing on the planet.

"They are okay," Chanyeol said. “I'm already drier. Let's go up.”

.

They were silent in the elevator. Chanyeol took Kyungsoo's bag in one hand and opened the door with the other. The apartment wasn’t large, but it had long front windows and a long L-shaped sofa. In the corner, there were a mattress, a guitar, and luggage; in the center, a wood and glass table with a vase of flowers on it. Kyungsoo wondered how much this environment contrasted with his gray, closed apartment, how much the sea view was itself a part of the house, like a painting.

"This is beautiful," Kyungsoo mumbled, trying to be polite. Chanyeol opened a door and left the suitcase there, without asking Kyungsoo anything.

"You'll be with me and Tony," he explained on the way back. “The other two… are young single people leaving and arriving early in the morning.”

"Are we old?" Kyungsoo smiled.

"Well, I'm a father," Chanyeol shrugged. "I have no choice. Want to put something more comfortable?”

Kyungsoo stared at him in silence for long seconds until he understood.

"To go to the pool," Kyungsoo said, a little confused. "Right?"

"Yes?" Chanyeol blinked. "Of course."

"I'm fine," Kyungsoo said. "I don't sunbathe."

"You're all in black," Chanyeol pointed out as if that changed anything. "So rock'n'roll."

Kyungsoo laughed without caring; normally he would care, but Chanyeol had something that made things look lighter. They went down and Kyungsoo told Chanyeol about Valentine's Day party and his friends.

"If I wasn't in charge of babysitting, I'd keep you company," Chanyeol said casually as if he wasn't talking about Valentine's Day. “I would play the guitar…”

Tony was not in the right mood when they returned. He was hungry and sleepy at the same time, kind of tearful and soft. Yerim handed him a very soft rice cracker, which distracted him as they grabbed things and left the pool area. As Chanyeol's friends occupied the bathrooms to bathe, Kyungsoo, already tired of feeling out of place, decided to cook. Not only to be more comfortable but also to be a little helpful.

Chanyeol helped him find things in the kitchen while giving his son fruit. Tony seemed calmer watching Kyungsoo stir large pots and slice things with the knife.

"My son laughs at meat being sliced," Chanyeol said. "Should I worry?"

"He has to worry about you more than the other way around," Kyungsoo joked. Chanyeol pretended to be offended but smiled.

The food brought Tony's godmother and godfather into the room, but the boy was dragged by his father to take a shower.

"He'll cry in the bath," Sehun said, setting the table. "It's a little pig like his father."

"Pigs are neat," Yerim sat at the table. “Your food looks… restaurant-like, Kyungsoo. Are you a chef?”

"No," Kyungsoo said, a little embarrassed. "I'm a lawyer."

They both looked impressed.

"I already knew that information," Sehun said, already feeding himself. “Chanyeol commented a lot of times, along with compliments and an interesting perspective on his buttocks…”

Yerim almost choked on her meatballs.

“… But this spaghetti is professional,” he continued without caring. "It's shocking that you are an amateur."

"Thank you," Kyungsoo felt his ears burn.

"Are you completely single?" She asked.

"Completely ... single?" Kyungsoo repeated. "I think so."

“She means… without these ‘serious’ affairs that… I don't know, give us a headache,” Sehun chewed the meatballs and made it sound like an advertisement. "No one, understand?"

"Yes," Kyungsoo shook his head to reinforce. "Why?"

They looked at each other - as if they were talking - before turning tothe guest.

"Chanyeol is changing his lifestyle," Yerim began, pulling her wet hair back. “He doesn't want to live this crazy life out there anymore. He really wants to be a devoted parent and be more present. He is trying to be more stable.”

"Yes," Kyungsoo agreed, as he had already noticed the same thing. "But... what does that mean?"

"He likes you," Sehun said calmly, wrapping the spaghetti around his fork without any drop of sauce falling on his robe. “And we want to know if you are the right person. If you can compromise and you're not here just for his defined body and his symmetrical face.”

Kyungsoo was speechless. He did not expect to be pressured to answer something that he had not even asked himself before. In fact, he wasn't quite sure why he kept seeing Chanyeol and the baby and doing what he wanted to… he hadn't been thinking rationally since he first met them.

"I like them," Kyungsoo said at last. “Chanyeol and Tony, I mean. Well, I also like the defined body and the symmetrical face.”

The answer seemed to please the friends but not satisfy them.

"And do you have any plans… for them?" Yerim asked.

"No," Kyungsoo was sincere. “I just do what I think is right, but I can't make plans for people. They also do what they want.”

"You're smart," Sehun said, sighing. “I think I understand why Chanyeol is obsessed with you. You're the kind of person that he needs.”

"Are you calling Chanyeol dumb?" Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow.

"Could," Sehun shook his head. “He's kind of dumb, but… he's my best friend, and I'd like him to meet a good person. Please do not break his heart. He may have iron muscles, but the heart is made of butter…”

Kyungsoo wanted to laugh. He couldn't imagine a scenario where a guy like him would break the heart of a guy like Chanyeol.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

"Let's go out tonight," Yerim said casually. “There's a club nearby. Want to go? ”

"No thanks," Kyungsoo replied. “Not my style… going out.”

"I told you," Sehun chuckled.

"If you like sad music I have a party for you on Valentine's Day," Kyungsoo started but was interrupted by the noise of Chanyeol leaving the bathroom with Tony in his arms. He was wet and wrapped on a towel; he put his son on the couch before putting baby powder and diaper on the baby.

"See if you hold your gut a little," Chanyeol complained, her hands white with talcum powder. "Dad needs a few hours without changing a diaper."

His friends laughed, but Kyungsoo was having difficulty doing anything but follow the drops of water down the drummer's back.

His brain didn't work until he realized they were finished. Kyungsoo stopped staring, “One of these days you'll be arrested after staring at someone like that,” (BYUN, 2014), and returned to the task of cleaning up the dirt.

"No, Kyungsoo," Chanyeol was offended. “You are are a guest. Let Sehun do the dishes.”

"Let Sehun do the dishes?" Sehun returned to the room, offended. Yerim ignored the other two fighting and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Ignore it," she said. "They are like that all the time."

.

While Sehun and Yerim dressed in the living room as if it were an episode of a reality show (Kyungsoo thought he knew a lot about makeup living with Baekhyun, but he was wrong), Tony was confused, trying to decide whether to sleep (he was sleepy) or participate in the mess. among adults. He liked to play with clothes and shoes and Chanyeol carried him in an attempt to make him sleep, but was unsuccessful.

"I have an idea," Kyungsoo suggested. "Come here, Tony."

The baby was happy to see Kyungsoo's arms extended toward him and agreed to be carried. Kyungsoo led him into the bedroom, lay on the bed and placed the child on his chest.

“You can be my only star… you can be my moonlight,” he sang softly, stroking the baby's back. “Forever…”

He himself did not know when Tony slept, as he slept after a while. The bed was soft, the window was windy, so he just had to close his eyes and fall asleep.

When he woke up, the window was almost closed - it was night. The bedroom light was off and Tony was still sleeping on his chest. He carefully moved the child aside and that was how he realized that Chanyeol was sleeping with them.

Kyungsoo froze like a statue, looking at father and son sleeping beside him. He gave up on getting up and went back to sleep.

He woke up again and it was still night, or dawn, probably. He heard a noise in the living room and almost jumped out of bed, thinking that it was the baby, but he soon noticed Tony sleeping peacefully in bed. Kyungsoo got up and left the room.

Chanyeol was watching tv on the couch, in his pajamas, and he took a few seconds to notice Kyungsoo.

"Hello," he smiled. "Did I wake you up?"

"No," Kyungsoo said, walking to the kitchen. "I don't usually sleep so early."

"Me neither," Chanyeol looked at the watch that almost never took off his wrist. "Soon Tony wakes up ... he is hungry at dawn."

Kyungsoo drank a glass of water and did not know what to do after. He then sat next to Chanyeol, who reacted excitedly.

"Netflix," Chanyeol pointed out. "I’m seeing the new Adam Sandler movie."

"Uhn…" Kyungsoo said nothing. It would be a bad time to say that he was a cinephile and obviously didn't like Adam Sandler that much after the first decade of 2000.

Chanyeol stared at him, the light from the tv illuminating his face like a frame. Kyungsoo didn't even think: he stretched a little and kissed him. It was a peck, more a statement than a gesture. Chanyeol was a little surprised and then kissed him again, now holding his cheek, a real kiss. Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around his neck and naturally pulled him down. In a matter of seconds, they were lying on the couch.

Kyungsoo would not miss such an opportunity and put his hands inside the shirt Chanyeol was wearing, feeling what he could and Chanyeol did the same, his hands down Kyungsoo's body.

"I want that so badly," Chanyeol said softly as he decided to kiss Kyungsoo's neck.

"That," Kyungsoo stared at the ceiling, the blood turning cold, Sehun's words echoing in his head. “Chanyeol…”

"Hmm…" Chanyeol lifted his body, leaning on his hands. "Yes? What's it?"

Kyungsoo stared at him in silence. Chanyeol's mouth was almost as red as his messy hair, his shirt wrapped around his chest and obviously confused.

"I want to ask you something," Kyungsoo said when he could finally speak. "Before we go on."

“I have condoms and lube,” Chanyeol was serious. "Safe sex always."

"No," Kyungsoo laughed, as he was nervous and Chanyeol was… cute. "Not that. I mean, it's cool that you think so… but it's a little more complicated than that.”

"I’m open-minded," Chanyeol said quickly. "I’m up to whatever you want."

"It's not about sex," Kyungsoo sighed. “I want sex, but I need to know—”

Tony's crying interrupted the train of thought. Kyungsoo was relieved to know that at least they were not in the middle of making out but in a perceptive state to notice the child complaining.

“I'll be right back,” Chanyeol stood. "It's time for baby food."

Kyungsoo sat down on the couch again and watched Chanyeol pull a small bowl out of the fridge (his shorts were tighter, but he looked pretty quiet) and grabbed a small spoon, then disappeared into the room. Kyungsoo took out his cell phone and left the apartment, going down to the pool area in his pajamas. The wind was strong outside, and he looked for a place to call the working side of his brain.

“_Good morning… is it already day? Well, good morning, my baby_,” Baekhyun answered in a good mood. “_How is my acid peach doing? Surviving away from me_?”

"I am," he ignored my best friend's antics. "But I need your advice."

"_Are you feeling like shit or is it really advice_?"

“Advice indeed. Are you busy?"

"_No, I just finished performing_..." he yawned. “_Hungry without your food_.”

“I left a lunch box in the freezer at home.”

"_I love you. True love."_

"OK. Now ... tell me. Am I ready for a serious relationship with a guy with a child?”

Baekhyun laughed on the other end of the line.

"_Kyungsoo… no one is more ready than you_," he said. "_You really like this guy, right_?"

"I like him," Kyungsoo said. "It's too early to say that—"

“_Stop being a Capricorn,” _Baekhyun bellowed. “_It makes me nervous. It's never early or late to say you like someone. When it hits right, that’s it.”_

"But-"

"_No ‘but’. You have to stop thinking that you need to be a Ph.D. on something to make it work. You're amazing and you can do anything_.”

Kyungsoo sighed. Only his best friend to reassure him.

"All right."

“_Seriously, you need to see how Jongdae is… get a relationship right away and get away from him! God, he made me cry singing EXID today. EXID? How can he make a party song sound like Adele?_ ”

Kyungsoo laughed.

"I don't know if it will work," Kyungsoo said. "But I will try."

"_That's it_," Baekhyun laughed. "_Get a son before Jongin that I want to see him freak out with jealousy."_

_._

Kyungsoo opened the door and found Chanyeol sitting on the couch again.

"Ah," the drummer sighed. "I thought you were gone."

"No ..." Kyungsoo closed the door carefully. “My things are here… there's no reason for me to leave… is there?”

Chanyeol shook his head,_ no_. They stared at each other for a moment, in silence.

"I'm sorry for the interruption..." Chanyeol coughed. "Can we continue?"

Kyungsoo went to him and sat on the couch.

"I need you to be clear with your intentions," Kyungsoo said, to the point. “Be simple. What do you want from me?"

Chanyeol was gaping.

"Anh…" he coughed again. "I… Kyungsoo… well, we…"

Kyungsoo stared at him without blinking.

"I don't know what to tell you," he said at last. "I like you very much. Since I found you… you found me… in fact, you found Tony— ”

"Chanyeol."

“Ok, ok, straight to the point. I want to be with you. Today… and after. Always?” Chanyeol scratched his neck nervously. “I see families out there… and I've never met anyone that I wanted to have the same thing, but every time I see you with Tony, my heart quickens. I want you… sexually…”

He made an explicit gesture.

“… But I want everything else too, you know? If you want too, of course.”

Kyungsoo didn't even blink.

"I want it."

Chanyeol smiled, his dimple showing.

“Well then… good, right?” He was embarrassed. “No… don't think it's too much. Tony has two moms who take care of him… and I, I'm staying home, I can be a good boyfriend. I know I'm a mess and you—”

Kyungsoo held his face with both hands.

“Chanyeol. I already said I want you.”

"Fine," Chanyeol sighed. “I'm so nervous. I just hoped to discuss it after impressing you with my muscles and sexual performance.”

Kyungsoo burst out laughing.

"Don't laugh," Chanyeol pouted. “I shaved and everything!”

Kyungsoo laughed harder.

.

Kyungsoo moved the chairs to the other table and made sure to help the waiters, who had been hired to serve and not suffer from Jongdae's setlist. Baekhyun was on the piano but had already drunk enough to be groggy and miss some notes. Jongin was in tears and completely drunk and the party was packed with women who might not even be interested in him (his boyfriend was there, slightly embarrassed by the situation), but they were certainly touched by the display of sensibility.

"The next one is _April_," he said seriously, but Kyungsoo paid no attention as his cell phone was vibrating. The name was flashing on the screen and Kyungsoo smiled happily. He arrived in time to see the cars parking. Chanyeol jumped out of his own car and came running to meet Kyungsoo.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he kissed Kyungsoo, hugging him and almost carrying him, so excited.

Kyungsoo smiled and hugged him back.

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

Other people got out of the car and Kyungsoo smiled when he saw Tony. The baby was in the arms of one of his mothers. Sehun and Yerim came in another car and were equally tidy.

"Did everyone come to the party?" Kyungsoo asked softly.

"Well, yes," Chanyeol hadn't let him slip out of his arms yet. "I convinced them to spend it all together."

“Baekhyun will be happy to see new guests,” Kyungsoo gave Chanyeol the last peck before greeting the guests.

"Hello," the woman carrying Tony approached. "You must be Kyungsoo… I am Seulgi."

"Nice to meet you," Kyungsoo said, a little shy.

"Seungwan," the other said politely. "Anthony calls me Wendy."

"He already knows those other two," Chanyeol said. "Unfortunately. Tony, won't you talk to Uncle Kyungsoo?”

Tony was embarrassed again but shook his head, a little red.

"He's just like that," Seulgi laughed. “But he always asks about Uncle Iunguisu. He told me you sing for him.”

"Sometimes," Kyungsoo chided. “My friend inside is the singer of the group. I need to warn you that it can be kind of… touching.”

"Fine," Wendy smiled. "I think we can handle it."

Kyungsoo led them to the door, but Chanyeol pulled him before he entered. The two kissed right there.

"This is the first Valentine's Day that I have a boyfriend," Chanyeol said softly, between kisses.

"Me too," Kyungsoo smiled.

"Hmmm…" Chanyeol placed one of his large, warm hands against Kyungsoo's face. “And what do you think about the change so far? That's nice?"

Kyungsoo really took time to think. Having a boyfriend hadn't changed his life much. He still had a boring office job, a quiet, simple life, best friends who ate his food and caused trouble… but now he got audios with a little voice saying 'inguisu!', a new design on his desk and a big human blanket on the weekends.

"Has the music stopped?" Chanyeol asked.

The door suddenly opened and Baekhyun appeared, a little flustered, breathing fast.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said. “But is the underwear model that came with you is single?”

"You mean… Sehun?"

"Tall, flawless face and an ass that leaves my jaw quivering for a bite," he explained gesturing.

"It's him," Chanyeol laughed. "Very single."

"Thank you, universe," Baekhyun raised his arms to the sky. “I knew I would be rewarded for all these years of suffering from this sad playlist.”

And just as he came out, he came back in. Kyungsoo was already used to it.

"Well," he concluded, looking at Chanyeol. “I think changing is good for everyone.”

.

Kyungsoo hung a new drawing near the checklist. One of the translators working in the next sector passed by him, holding a cup of coffee. He ended up analyzing the art and then faced Kyungsoo.

"Oh…" he said. "I didn't know you had a child."

Kyungsoo just smiled.

.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a translation I made from a fic in portuguese! The first time and the last time I do that, I swear! It was a gift to my friend after I missed Chansoo week. You know chansoo is my happy place so the fic is just....... an excuse to write them, not my best work so far, but I think we need the extra content now... well, enjoy!


End file.
